


Don't Leave Me Now

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, drinking and driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom are coming home from a New Year's party when your world changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Don't Leave Me Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938988) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



It was New Year’s morning. You had spent the evening at a party with Tom and some of his friends, which included the likes of Benedict and his lovely fiancée Sophie Hunter, Martin Freeman, Amanda Abbington, and several others. Tom had been drinking and you hadn’t, so it was your turn to drive, not that you really minded. You just wanted to get home in one piece. And it wasn’t like Tom was over the top drunk, but he was a little tipsy.

“I love you.” Tom said in the car. You glanced over at him and smiled. You grabbed his hand.

“You must love me a lot if you’re letting me drive your Jag.” You joked. He laughed.

“Well, you’re getting it washed later.” He said. You smiled and stopped at the red light.

“Wait until its warmer. I’ll wear a bikini and wash it myself.” You joked. Tom looked at you, his eyes shining with lust.

“Really?” You just laughed and started to drive again as the light turned green.

And that’s when your world changed.

Someone else had been drinking that night and decided to drive home. They ran their red light and hit your side full force. Your car spun and rested finally, with the car that hit you sitting a few feet away. Sirens were already blaring because someone called the police. One of the people who were walking home instead of driving. The driver and his passenger, both relatively unhurt minus a few scrapes, stumbled from the car.

“Shit.” The drive said. “Came outta nowhere.”

“I told you the light was red.” His friend said.

“They dead?” The drive asked as he peered into the car. You and Tom were both unconscious, but you were covered with a lot more blood than he was. His wrist was broken, because it was lying at an awkward angle beside him. “Holy shit, it’s that guy from that movie.”

“Which movie?”

“Ah…Avengers I think.” That’s when the ambulance showed up to take care of you and the man couldn’t get away before the police got to him. You and Tom were rushed to the hospital, but one of you had a greater fight than the other.

****

Tom woke up two days later, sore and confused. He groaned as he tried to sit up, and instantly his bed was surrounded by his mom, dad, sisters, and Ben. He looked at them, trying to figure out what was going on. Then he saw the IV attached to his arm and the light blue cast on his wrist.

“Oh my baby!” Diana said, hugging her son where she could. “We came as soon as we heard!”

“Heard?” He asked weakly, his throat hurting. “Heard what? What happened?”

“You were in a car accident.” James explained. “Some drunk hit you.” It all started to come back to Tom then, only he realized he hadn’t been driving. You had.

“Where’s (y/n)?” Tom asked. Emma, Sarah, Diana, James, and Ben all shared looks. “I know she was driving last night. Where is she?” Ben sighed and set in the chair by Tom’s bed.

“I’m afraid that (y/n) is in the ICU.” Ben said. “I’m not quite sure of everything the doctor said, but she had massive injuries, because the car was hit from her side.” Tom paled.

“A-and?” Tom asked, easily able to tell that Ben had more to say. Ben sighed.

“And…it doesn’t look good.” Ben said. “I’m so sorry Tom.”

Tom looked away from his friend. Did he just say that (y/n), the love of his life, wasn’t going to make it? The girl that he had just proposed to at midnight in front of that whole party wasn’t going to get to see a wedding? Tom set up.

“Tom, honey, you need to rest.” Diana said. Tom shook his head.

“Take me to her. Now.” Tom said. When no one made a move, Tom growled slightly. “Either someone get me a wheelchair and push me to her, or I’m ripping this damn IV out and going myself. Your choice.” James sighed and got the wheelchair. Carefully, Tom got into it and let Ben push him to the ICU.

“There she is.” Ben whispered. With the nurse’s permission, Ben pushed Tom into your room. Tom gasped as what he saw. Bruises covered your body. You had cuts from flying glass that might leave scars. Your right eye was swollen shut. Tom just stared at you.

“(Y/n)…” Tom whispered. He reached out and gently touched your arm. When you didn’t move, tears filled his eyes. “Please no.”

“I’m sorry I showed you this.” Ben said. “We should probably go back. You need your rest.”

“No.” Tom said. “I’m not leaving her.”

“Tom…”

“I said no.” Tom said. “She’s not gonna leave me. So I’m not going to leave her.”

****

Tom was released from the hospital, but he didn’t go far. He stayed in your room with you, reading and talking to you, begging you to wake up, and just staying with you. The staff noticed a slight change in your health the more he stayed with you, and soon, you were moved to a normal room because your condition was no longer critical.

****

It had been a couple weeks since the accident. Tom was watching the news on the TV in your room when you woke up and groaned. Tom immediately picked up on the little noises from you and rushed to your side in a heartbeat.

“(Y/n). It’s me.” Tom said. “I’m right here.” You smiled weakly at first but, then you remembered what happened and you started to cry. “Oh darling, please don’t cry. Are you in pain?” You shook your head no. “What’s wrong?”

“I crashed your car.” You whispered. Tom looked at you in surprise. Here you were, lying in a hospital bed with an IV attached to you and at least 50% of your body bruised, and all you cared about was the fact that the car was wrecked. Tom held your hand.

“The car isn’t important.” He said. “Not in the tiniest little bit. You’re way more important. And all I care about it that you’re in one piece. I can take cabs the rest of my life as long as you’re okay.”

“Tom…”

“Shhh.” He said, gently kissing your cheek. “The car I can have fixed. I can replace it. But I can never replace you. And you mean more to me than a car ever could.” Tears streamed down both of your faces, but right then, neither one of you cared. Because in the end, you were both all right. You were both alive. And you had each other. That’s all you needed.


End file.
